Christmas Story
by SilverFinDragon
Summary: I wasn't sure how I could respond to his question or even if he would understand. But he did, and he was unashamed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia =)

_This story is dedicated to my friend... Jazzy, or known in as "InuKratosStan"_

_she is a seriously good writer and she is very nice too! So you should look at her stories! _

_Anyways,this story takes place 4000 years before, it's from Kratos Point of View. Hope you enjoy!_

**Merry Christmas**~

* * *

**_Christmas Story_**

"Kratos? Uhhhh, could I ask you something?" The shy fourteen year old half-elf asked me.

"…Yes, what is it?" I asked expecting a strategy question, a question on his training? Maybe even a question on our future destinations or battles.

"Kratos… what is 'Christmas'?" My young student asked.

"…?!?!" He wanted to know that??? Why that of all things? How did I explain this? And why did he want to know?

"I'm sorry, it's okay," he mumbled staring at the ground. I could see his disappointment on his face from his lack of knowing, his confusion at my reaction… and his innocence. He never knew, ever. And I wasn't even sure I would want to tell him, how could I explain it? He never ever had experienced the warmth, the friendship and love of Christmas… feeling secure in a family. And I didn't think he would ever know or understand.

"Christmas… it's a time for happiness and love, a time to show your loved ones and friends how much you care and cherish them. The traditional way usually is to give your loved ones and friends a gift…" I faltered wondering what should I explain next? Santa Claus? Is he still young enough to believe in that?

"I'm sorry I wasted your time Kratos. I just heard of it from some of the human children in town…" I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't truly understand. Sighing I told him to get his cloak and meet me outside.

It was snowing; beautiful soft snow. We _were_ in the town of Flanoir… I showed him the sparkling lights strung though town, the glistening ornaments on the tree, the wrapped gifts that were going among the people… But, this wasn't what Christmas was truly about… I could show him though the glistening glass of the windows at the families eating dinner together, bathed in happiness… but he truly would never understand… or so I thought.

We walked around, letting the beauty of the lights and decorations overwhelm us. His face held total happiness, total innocence… He didn't know what Christmas still truly was, and if he ever did I was sure that Christmas would just be another horrible memory in his sad life. He didn't have a family, he never knew how it was to just be a kid eagerly waiting for Santa, and receiving gifts underneath a beautiful glowing tree… or how it feels giving his family gifts to show his care and love for them. I have experienced these things in my life despite it being ever so briefly… but he… he would never experience this happiness. I wonder…Wonder how he maintains his innocence having to go though all this; being kicked out of his village, abandoned by his parents, being scorned at when people realize he's a half-elf. It isn't fair, that humans discriminate against them for no good reason... sometimes I end the day hating myself for being of this discriminating race...

I walked over to one of the stands. He followed me his expression puzzled over what I was doing. I purchased the item and handed it to him.

"Here, take this." I said handing it to him. His gift was tightly wrapped in colorful paper complete with a bow. He stared at me confused, like –what am I suppose to do with this look-

"Uh…?"

"It's for you, you can open now if you want." I responded to him. I watched intrigued as he carefully unwrapped it.

"…Thank you," he said, and I could see the happiness in his face. It was a snow globe with small town glowing in it.

"Here, this is how it works," I told him softly taking it out of his hands and shaking it gently. His reaction was only of pure happiness and excitement. It felt good knowing I gave him one shred of joy in his horrible life. Him and Martel… how did they mange?

"Thank you so much, Kratos…" and I heard him whisper "I wish I had something to give to you." We walked back to the Inn, as the snow gently fell from the heavens. It was so pure, unlike the tainted world we lived in. As we were about to step into the Inn, he turned back to look at the snow-filled world.

"One day Kratos, this is how I want our world to be like."

"…? You want the world to be covered in snow?"

"No, I want the world to be able to share this joy, for everyone to be with their family, for everyone to be happy…"

"Humph, that is a good vision… I hope so too," I said… "Someday, someday… the world will be different, and people will atone for their sins."

"We'll do it," He suddenly announced, "You, Yuan, Martel and I will make a difference in the world, to stop the war, to stop the mana shortage… to stop discrimination."

I stared at him, even I… even I did not believe to be totally possible, but maybe… "Yes. Yes we will, Mithos."

He smiled back at me. And I smiled too, and truly believed we could do it.

We walked back into the Inn into the room we shared along with Martel and Yuan. He ran straight to Martel showing her the gift I had given to him. One day… one day we will…

* * *

"Kratos? Kratos have you seen Mithos?" Martel called to me. Her expression of complete worry, we were after all in a strange town that we were unfamiliar with. We all raced outside shouting his name but he never responded.

I suddenly felt a small shake in the middle of night. Muttering a curse I looked at the clock seeing it was 11:59 p.m. Who would have the indecency to be up now? I tried reaching for my sword and remembered I had left it by the door after an exhausting four hours of searching for Mithos.

"Kratos?"

That voice, it was! "Mithos?" I knew he would be safe but Goddess, Martel was almost ready to kill him and kill me for that matter as he was last in my hands. I know this is merely an exaggeration, but that is truly the expression she wore on her face.

He stood there his face lightened with pure joy. I stared at him wondering where he had been all this time. And as I was about to lecture him, scold him, tell him how worried we were, he spoke… and held his hand out to reveal…

"Merry Christmas Kratos."

~Owari


End file.
